El Sillon de los Dos
by eclecticdinosaurs
Summary: Derek le agradece a Kate solo una cosa, y Stiles sin querer queriendo, se entromete en la vida del alpha.


_**Me gustan los comentarios.**_

_**Se cortés.**_

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, lo único que le agradecía a Kate es que le haya roto el corazón. De esa manera, le quito una debilidad.

Kate lo fue matando poco a poco con besos venenosos y caricias lujuriosas. El gran final fue cuando le arranco el corazón del cuerpo y le prendió fuego, igual que a su hogar.

Derek se sentía mayor de edad al escaparse cada noche con Kate, pero al ver su hogar prendido en llamas y al oír los gritos de dolor, le cayeron mil años encima.

De un día al otro, Derek Hale maduro.

Laura también maduro y tomo una responsabilidad que no estaba preparada a tomar. Viajaran a Nueva York y empezaron de cero. Dos lobos solos en una ciudad dura.

Derek nunca imagino regresar a Beacon Hills. No tenía planeado ser el alfa y mucho menos imagino enamorarse.

Derek Hale no era tonto, pero igual ignoro las punzadas al corazón cuando Stiles Stilinski acompaño a Scott McCall a encontrar su inhalador.

También las ignoro al sentir el brazo del muchacho en su cintura cuando casi murió por la bala del los Argent.

Pero al sentir que sus pulmones casi explotaban, no pudo ignorar que si en ese momento moría, Stiles nunca sabría nada de nada. Pero claro, al sobrevivir la experiencia, Derek volvió a ignorar esas punzadas.

Si fuera por él, moriría con el secreto. Pero claro, nunca pensó que tal vez Stiles sintiera lo mismo por él.

"¿Derek, te quitas o te quito?," Stiles cruzo los brazos, esperando que Derek se quitara del sillón.

Derek levanto la mirada de la televisión sin mover un dedo. "¿Quieres empezar de nuevo?"

"Derek, ya sabes que ese es el espacio de Stiles, mejor quítate," Jackson gruño desde el otro lado de la sala acompañado de Lydia.

"Stiles es el Sheldon del grupo," Lydia dijo sin levantar la mirada de su libro de biología. "Mejor dale su sillón o no se callara."

Derek voltio a ver a los demás betas. Boyd y Érica estaban dormidos, mientras que Scott texteaba a Allison con una expresión estúpida. Isaac y Danny estudiaban para un examen de historia y nadie le puso importancia a su alfa.

Al ver que ninguno se puso de su lado voltio con Stiles. "Esta es mi casa y si mal no recuerdo yo compre el sillón."

"¿Tu casa?" Stiles se burlo. "¿Quién crees que limpia, cocina y cuida de los niños?"

"¿Stiles, cuales niños-?"

"La semana pasada Isaac se cayó del árbol y yo lo fui a recogerlo," Stiles continuo mientras que Danny soltó la risa y Isaac se sonrojo y murmuro algo sobre ramas débiles. "Y la semana antes de esa, no tenían de comer así que fui hacer marqueta para la casa. ¿O de donde crees que salió tu cereal favorito?"

"Papá, déjale el asiento a mamá y dejen de pelear," Érica gimió del costado de Boyd.

"No me quito." Derek respondió, aunque sabía que Stiles tenía la razón.

Stiles sonrió dulcemente, se dio la vuelta, y se sentó encima de Derek. "No te quites pues."

"Stiles, quítate antes de que te muerda."

"Por favor Derek," Stiles se rio, "Al morderme obtendrías un nuevo beta y ahora si nunca me alejaría de ti."

"Entonces no sería grande el cambio," gruño Derek, casi dándose por vencido.

Stiles sonrio, "Mejor cállate y déjame ver la televisión."

Derek estaba a punto de rezongarle, cuando Stiles se recargó completamente sobre él. El hombro de Stiles le cubría la boca, y decidió poner su tiempo a contar los lunares que decoraban su piel.

De vez en cuando Stiles soltaba la risa por algo en la televisión. Derek empezó hacer comentarios tontos para que Stiles se riera. Le encantaba esa risa, y mucho más cuando era él quien la causaba.

Derek se durmió oyendo los latidos del corazón del menor.

Cuando despertó, noto que el peso del muchacho le faltaba. La tele ya estaba apagada, y vio a Stiles entrar con cobijas. Vio como cuidadosamente tapo a cada uno de los betas con una cobija, asegurándose que no despertaran.

Al último, se acerco a Derek.

"¿Quieres la cobija?" Stiles murmuro.

Derek movió la cabeza en señal de no.

"Bueno, aquí te la dejo por si acaso," Stiles puso la cobija al lado. "Te veo luego."

Derek le detuvo de la mano, "Tu papá trabaja tarde hoy."

"¿Y qué?" Stiles pregunto.

"Pues, mejor quédate aquí, con nuestros betas."

"¿Nuestros?" Stiles pregunto riéndose. "Ahora si son de nosotros."

"Siempre han sido de nosotros," Derek le sonrió. "Ahora vente para acá."

Derek lo jalo y dejo que Stiles se acomodara encima. Stiles dejo que Derek le pusiera una mano en la cintura y lo jalara a su lado. Stiles se quedo dormido con su mano sobre el corazón del alfa y Derek durmió con la tranquilidad que solo Stiles le brindaba.

Derek sabía que estaba enamorado. Y cuando él se enamora, se enamora con toda el alma, o con lo poco que le queda.

Kate lo destruyo y eso es cierto. Y hubo un tiempo cuando el definitivamente pensó que nunca volvería a amar a nadie porque el amar te debilita.

Lo único que le agradecía a Kate es que solo le rompió el corazón. Con la ayuda de Stiles, tal vez dejaría de estarlo.


End file.
